warhammer40kfandomcom-20200222-history
Kregor Thann
Kregor Thann of the Red Scorpions Chapter.]] Kregor Thann is a senior Apothecary of the Red Scorpions Space Marine Chapter. Thann is currently seconded by his Chapter to the Deathwatch. He is currently serving his Vigil within the Jericho Reach at Watch Fortress Erioch, and is tasked with engineering various toxins that could help combat the growing Tyranid menace in that sector of space. History Kregor Thann is a veteran of countless war zones and a master of biological weaponry. Thann gained renown as the mastermind behind the geno-tailored toxins that made the Purging of Castillium possible, defeating the horrific Thazeme xenos when no other weapon could slay them. In the aftermath of the Purge, Commander Antir petitioned Lord High Commander Ortys to consider Thann for Deathwatch service. Thann arrived at Watch Fortress Erioch in 815.M41, and has served there ever since. Thann was not assigned to a Kill-team, but rather remains as part of Watch Commander Mordigael's command staff, tasked with engineering a virus or toxin that could be used to combat the Tyranid menace. Like many Apothecaries in the Red Scorpions Chapter, Thann had served as a sergeant as well as in his role as a medic, which is quite useful to less-experienced Kill-teams deployed to the Orpheus Salient of the Achilus Crusade. Thann's duties have taken him across much of the Orpheus Salient, and he has served alongside a dozen Kill-teams in the prosecution of his duties, taking samples of various Tyranid flora and fauna, or testing recently developed concoctions in the field. To date, he has not successfully developed a substance that works for more than a single generation. The Tyranids are able to adapt, swiftly overcoming Thann's creations, though his tests have still provided numerous opportunities for other Imperial forces to drive back the crippled swarms. Thann has been operating towards the spinward edge of the Orpheus Salient, pushing deep into the heart of the Tyranid advance. Thann continues to coordinate with each Kill-team that is operating deep behind enemy lines in order to gather samples and deploy newly developed bio-weapons. Tyranids are not, strictly speaking, immune to poisons, toxins or venoms. Rather, each generation of Tyranids is engineered to overcome the weaknesses of those that came before, and thus a toxin that functions against the Tyranids during one engagement may be completely useless during the next one. He is working under a theory that worlds beyond the vanguard will contain less-evolved or otherwise genetically purer creatures that are closer to a theoretical genetic baseline that can be exploited. Kregor Thann is extremely skilled in the art of poisoncraft, having studied the physiologies of a great many foes and the deadly toxins that are employed by xenos reavers like the Scythians and the Drukhari. There are few creatures his concoctions cannot slay. Wargear *'Power Armour' *'Diagnostor Helmet' - Apothecaries often replace their usual helmet with a Diagnostor Helmet, which contains upgraded Auto-senses and readouts to assist with their charge of treating the injured and maintaining their Battle-Brothers’ physical combat readiness. *'Chainsword' *'Bolt Pistol' *'Frag Grenades' *'Krak Grenades' *'Narthecium' - The tool of an Apothecary’s trade, a Narthecium contains implements specially designed for Space Marine physiology and for performing first aid without having to remove the patient’s Power Armour. It also comprises various counterseptics, skin patches, transfusions and other compounds engineered for the Space Marines’ physiology, and several stasis tubes for storing recovered gene-seed. *'Reductor' - Retrieval and storage of a fallen Battle-Brother’s gene-seed is so critical that Apothecaries carry a special tool for this operation. While a Reductor is not required for Progenoid removal, it significantly reduces the time. This surgical implement fastens under the wrist. It includes a monomolecular saw for penetrating Power Armour and Ossmodula-enhanced rib cages, and a diamantine-tipped extractor drill. Sources *''Deathwatch: Jericho Reach ''(RPG), pp. 140-141 es:Escorpiones Rojos#Miembros conocidos Category:K Category:T Category:Space Marines Category:Imperial Characters Category:Imperium Category:Deathwatch Category:Characters Category:Jericho Reach Category:Ordo Xenos